The following is a brief introduction to the history of the soda beverage industry and some of the inherent problems with current beverage packaging. Thereafter, the present invention will be explained.
Carbonized or carbonated soda drink beverages are so commonplace and readily available throughout the world, it can be hard to understand that at one time such products were nonexistent. It is believed that initial efforts to replicate nature's bubbling mineral water began approximately four centuries ago. However, such efforts were without significant success.
In 1772 an Englishman by the name of Mr. Joseph Priestley succeeded in replicating natural bubbling mineral water. Within a few years bottling companies began offering "soda water" to the public.
In 1825 Mr. Elias Durand of Philadelphia, Pa., installed one of the first soda fountains in an American pharmacy named the Baghdad drugstore. Needless to say, the soda fountain revolutionized the American drugstore industry creating a meeting place for young and old patrons and creating a whole new source of income for the proprietors of such establishments. The acceptance of such beverages created a natural demand for more popular and tastier flavors.
In about 1850, the first flavor to revolutionize the soft-drink market was invented in Ireland by Dr. Cantrall. That flavor was known as ginger ale and was soon being shipped to the United States of America in bottles.
In 1885 a beverage chemist by the name of Mr. R. S. azenby began selling a beverage under the trademark DR EPPER at a number of local soda fountains in Waco, Tex.
In 1886 a renowned pharmacist by the name of Mr. John S. Pemberton concocted an elixir for the aid of the nervous and those inclined to over imbibe and sold the mixture at local soda fountains in Atlanta, Ga. The product was so well received by the public that the product was soon widely distributed under the trademark COCA-COLA.
In 1889 another pharmacist by the name of Mr. Caleb Bradham invented a recipe for a product later to be sold under the trademark PEPSI-COLA.
The success of these new beverages is undisputable. By 1929, sixty percent (60%) of America's 58,258 drugstores had installed a soda fountain.
However, by the 1970's, the number of soda fountains found in drug stores had dropped to less than one-third of the soda fountains in operation in 1929. It is believed that the demise of the drugstore soda fountain industry is primarily attributed to increased acceptance and availability of bottled and canned soda beverages.
It is very important to note, however, how entrenched the soda industry has become. The same products that were introduced in 1772, 1825, 1850, 1885, 1886, and 1889 appear to remain some of the most dominant products in the soda marketplace. Even though twentieth century bottling and canning machinery has been adopted, in order to keep up with the continued high demand for these products, in general, very little progress has been made in the soda beverage industry. This is particularly true with respect to beverage containers.
For example, since the late 1700's, carbonized or carbonated soda beverages were almost exclusively stored within thick-walled glass bottles or were freshly prepared. In 1935 Americans were first introduced to beverages contained in cans. Such cans, however, were very heavy and bulky. Pull-top cans were first introduced to consumers in the United States of America in the mid-1960's. Soda drinks can also now be purchased within plastic bottles.
To a very large extent packaging for fermented products such as beers and ales have been limited to the type of packaging commonly available. While such beverages were initially stored in large wooden vats or barrels, to assist in the fermentation process, these products were later contained in corked, thick-walled bottles, and more recently within aluminum cans.
With the increased efficiency and availability of intrastate, interstate, and international transportation, large volumes of canned beverages are shipped almost daily. Transportation, often over extended distances over land and/or sea, can occur via air, rail and/or truck.
Furthermore, such products are commonly stockpiled at the packaging plant to fill order and shipping containers. The products are stored during transport. Ultimately, the products are placed upon display for purchase by consumers. Throughout such transportation and storage procedures it is very common for the outer surfaces of the beverage container to become soiled and dirty with dirt, dust, mud, salt, insecticide, pesticide, and/or insect or rodent droppings. These contaminants could present a health hazard to consumers unless they are removed from the exterior surfaces of the beverage containers.
One explanation for the excessive success for such beverages within our modern society is their ready availability at remote locations from our homes in order to quench our thirst. These beverages fit very nicely within our "fast food" culture. However, their purchase often occurs at remote locations where cleanliness might not be available.
Heretofore, it was highly unlikely that either the container or the consumer could or would be properly cleaned prior to consumption of the beverage. Not only was there a danger that the consumer will ingest the aforementioned contaminants, but may also ingest bacteria, germs, and/or dangerous viruses picked up on the consumer's hands and/or face.
The inventor believes that the above-listed devices taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. These citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the present Claims. Rather, these citations relate only to the general field of the disclosure and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.